Blood Lust
by xxlazulixx
Summary: "He challenges two drinkers, their identities hidden by shadows." Revised(although the damn spacings a little jacked. x_x)! Yaoi in later chapters! R/R! ^-^


Blood Lust

A/N: Must I repeat that this is a yaoi lemon? If you're a anti-yaoi person and you flame me for this, then I'll call you an illiterate dumbass. XP Now, for those of you who ARE yaoi people, then enjoy my fic and give me good reviews so I'll be happy.

Oh, yeah. I revised the fic. I didn't like how it turned out at first, so I changed the perspective and molded the prologue into the first chapter. Hope you folks like it ^^

~Lazuli

//chapter one//

(Viewpoint: Dante)

The rain's coming down hard outside. That spattering sound it's making on the windows is working at my sleeping nerve. Something needs to happen before my forehead smacks the desk and I start snoring.

The agency's been open since ten this morning and it's…oh…ten after twelve now. That's about fourteen hours. Fourteen long hours of absolutely nothing. Nobody came in, I was too lazy to get out of my chair and get out unless I had to take a piss, the phone didn't ring once in the whole day. No telemarketers, no potential customers, no wrong numbers. Amazing, huh?

You would think that devils'd be out on a night like this. All dark and rainy with the occasional boom of thunder. Nope. The little bastards are just as lulled by this weather as I am. Maybe rain does that to everybody. Maybe it just does that to devils. I dunno. I just know it feels like somebody just dropped lead weights on my eyelids.

//Gotta keep awake, Dante.// My mind tried to motivate me. //You might fall asleep right when a potential customer calls.//

"I won't make any promises." I said to myself aloud as I turned my chair to the bookshelf behind me, pausing to laugh at the realization of how truly bored and desperate I was to keep my eyes open. I NEVER read a book on my own free will unless it's for research critical to my work or the book happens to be titled _Playboy, __Hustler, or some porno title that I can't read 'cause it's in Japanese. Sadly, Trish hid 'em from me during her stay here--I think she started to think she was actually my mother for awhile—and I'll probably never find them 'cause she she left out to go and start an agency of her own and took the secret of my perverse literature's location along with her. Damn my rotten luck._

I grabbed a thick leatherbound book off the shelf and read the title on the spine. _Guideposts for the Hunters._It sounded somewhat familiar. I probably read it before and lost interest in it real quick. …Whatever. This thing was gonna hafta keep me awake 'cause I was too lazy to lift my head up and scan the shelf for another book.

I let out a loud yawn and turned back to the desk, propping my feet up on the desk edge. I opened the book and flipped through a few pages before stopping at the immediate acknowledgement of something interesting. The pages were blank. Either I lost interest in this book 'cause it was composed of bound sheets of wasted trees or it had a hex. It was probably the latter. If it was hexed, then maybe it would entertain me by writing mindless gibberish or random, profane insults.

I closed the book for a brief moment, then reopened it. Now it had a title page, which was written in plain English instead of the gibberish I was half-expecting. I flipped past that page, the table of contents, the acknowledgements, and stopped at the first chapter.

I slouched some in the chair, yawning again and starting to read. I recalled reading this book before. It was written like it was trying to tell you something but you'd have to try and figure it out. More to keep me awake.

I skipped past a first few paragraphs that seemed to talk about a dreary evening a lot like the one right now, then came to some paragraphs that sounded a little more interesting.

_"The waters of Death are colder than any known temperature and the hunter is nearly plunged into them. He challenges two drinkers, their identities hidden by shadows. One wields the strength of Inazuma Aka, the demon of crimson lightning, in its prison inside a sword's slender blade. The other is immune to practically every weakness of a normal drinker. Both are extreme threats to the hunter's life, but the weilder of Inazuma is more so._

_"The power of Inazuma Aka negates the hunter's abilities of recovery and makes the pain of his wounds a thousand times more severe. Its electrical prowess sets the hunter's blood ablaze, sending white-hot, searing pain coursing through him and leaving him in sheer agony._

_"The drinkers extract the dark blood of the hunter not by biting into him, but through his wounds, carefully collecting it as if they were saving it. The immune drinker taunts the hunter as he lays in agony, savoring his blood before him, before hanging him from the edge of a bridge lit by amber and releasing him to fall into Death's rushing waters._

_"The hunter, although somewhat delirious in his agony, gathers what remains of his strength to open his wings and manages to skate along the water's surface and reach the shores of life. He loses all strength and consciousness as the frigid waves of Death lap hungrily for another life with a fraying thread._

_"Shortly after the hunter loses consciousness, he is found by a stranger strolling the shores. He carries the hunter away from the shore, his motives unknown, but soon to be revealed when the hunter reawakens."_

As soon as I finished reading that sentence, the phone started ringing.

"Finally." I muttered, snapping the book shut and grabbing the phone off the receiver, greeting with the usual "Devil May Cry".

There was a short pause on the other end before a voice spoke.

"Jigoku." it said, speaking the word smoothly in a soft, deep voice that struck an odd nerve somewhere in me. It had some kinda subtle iciness to it that brushed by unnoticed at first, then left an extremely discomforting aura in its wake.

The voice began to echo in my head and I shuddered. …Wait a minute! Was I getting nervous over  a voice?!

"Hello?" the voice spoke again and I felt my stomach start to knot up and my spine go rigid.

"Y..yeah, that's the password." I stuttered, sounding audibly nervous to myself and probably to the dude on the phone.

//Ya little pussy, what the hell are you getting scared for?!// My mind was yelling at me. //It's just a fuckin' voice!//

Yeah, it's just a fuckin' voice… No reason to start acting like a pussy about it, right?

"What's the deal?" I asked.

A loud, inhuman screeching followed by a whole lot of loud banging was my answer.

"That." the voice said, sounding a little strained now. "You might want to hurry over here. I'm sort of having trouble keeping this thing from busting the door down."

I straightened up, forgetting about the weird fear I was having a moment ago and getting serious.

"Alright, where's the place?" I asked.

"132 Riverside Dr. Y'know, the bluff estates."

Another screech, more banging.

"Right, I'll be there in a moment." I hung up the phone and pushed myself out of my chair for the first time in about four hours, tossing the book on the desk.

I walked over to the cabinet beside the bookshelf and opened it. Alastor stood propped up inside with Ebony and Ivory resting at the foot of the blade. I grabbed the guns first and holstered them on my thighs, then sheathed the sword on my back.

"Finally, some action!" I exclaimed with a smirk as I headed for the door.

(Viewpoint: ???)

"Well?" he was impatient as always, I could see his foot tapping impatiently under the folds of his cloak.

I sighed and shook my head. "He's on his way. Hurry up and get ready."

I saw the visible lower half of his pale face smirk before heading out the front door. He closed it behind him, then kicked it off its hinges. I sidestepped the door as it flew into the middle of the hallway, saw him give me an okay signal with his hand, then leap up and disappear out of view.

I stood there for a moment, leaning on my katana, Akai. This whole thing was well thought out, but I had a feeling that it wasn't gonna work. I mean this guy's a hunter, a real good one at that. He'll probably see through this whole plan in a heartbeat. He might get our scents, figure out what we are. He'll kill us before we even get to blink.

I took a look around the area. The place doesn't look torn up enough to be convincing. I stopped leaning on Akai and swung the sword around me a few times. The lights flickered a few times as bolts of blood red lightning shot out of the blade and smashed into everything, making the place look more convincing. Thank God this isn't really my house, I'd hate to pay for all the damage.

I headed upstairs to the master bedroom. It looked just as bad as the downstairs and was splattered everywhere with blood. Our little pawn, some innocent, little Blade that we dragged here from the river, lay dead and ripped open down the middle on the bed. We sort of splurged on the thing. The owners of the house hung naked from the ceiling by near-invisible nylon nooses. Their faces were blank, their eyes were wide, with dozens of puncture wounds in their necks, and their innards hanging out of nicely sized holes in their stomachs. They were chain smokers, but we went a little crazy on them despite that.

This scene'd hopefully leave the hunter real confused and give me enough time to ambush him after he's taken care of at the door. God, this better work…

I heard the rumble of a bike engine outside. That's my cue. I stepped into the storage at the end of the hallway outside the bedroom and closed the door just enough to be cracked, yet unnoticeable…well, hopefully the hunter wouldn't notice it.

Now, I'll I've gotta do is wait. Wait and hope that this mouse gets his tail stuck in the trap.

//end chapter one//

Well, how's the revised version? Good enough? Cliffhangery? R/R, now! Peace out fer now! XD

~Lazi ^-^   


End file.
